Taeko Kawata
Taeko Kawata (川田 妙子, born on March 20, 1965) is a Japanese voice actress who was born in Tokyo. She was once employed by 81 Produce. Now, she is a freelancer. Her name is sometimes misromanized as Taeko Kawada. She is best known as Amy Rose in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Akachan to Boku – Kikuko *Aoi Bungaku Series – Chiyo aka Sakura no Mori no Man (Ep. 5 & 6) *Azuki chan – Kaoru Nishino *Battle Athletes Victory – Marshall & Wong Ling Pha *Before Green Gables – Harry Thomas *Bleach – Miyuki (Ep. 135) *BuBu ChaCha – Mary *Cardcaptor Sakura – Yuuki Tachibana (Ep. 7) *Casshern Sins – Nico (Ep. 9) *Chirorin Mura Monogatari – Bonbon, Choir Member C & Mrs. Banana *Cinnamon the Movie – Additional Voice *Cosmic Baton Girl Comet san – Rababoo *D.Gray man – Level 4 Akuma *D.N.Angel – Young Emiko Niwa & Mio Hio *Daisuki! BuBu ChaCha – Mary *Dr. Slump Second series – Arale Norimaki *Futari wa Precure Splash Star – Princess Filia *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart – Nozomi *Gan Gan Ganko chan – Chobi *Ghost Stories – Yuki Shirogane (Ep. 17) *Gokudo – Nano *Gokyodai Monogatari – Kaede Tachibana *Hatarakids My Ham Gumi – Marina *Heartcatch Precure! – Shypre *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond Is Unbreakable – Invisible Baby/Shizuka Joestar *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar – Kanon *Maho Shokudo Charapontan – Kago *Mahojin Guru Guru – Ilk *Naruto Shippuuden – Miina (Ep. 290 to 295) *Ojamajo Doremi Naisho – Nozomi Waku (Ep. 12) *Pita Ten – Shino *Pokémon – Chibi Pikachu (Ep. 39) & Metamon (Ditto) *Princess Nine – Nene Mouri *R.O.D The TV – Hisami Hishiishi *Rurouni Kenshin – Goro & Yuki *Sailor Moon R – Mie Sayama (Ep. 52) & Momoko Momohara (Ep. 81) *Sailor Moon S – Momoko Momohara (Ep. 126) *Sailor Moon SuperS – Momoko Momohara *Sailor Moon SuperS Special – Momoko Momohara (Ep. 3) *Seraphim Call – Tanpopo Teramoto *Sin Strange Plus – Dorothy *Sonic X – Amy Rose *Soreike! Anpanman – Additional Voice *Strange+ – Dorothy *Uchi no 3 Shimai – Chi (3rd daughter) *Watashi to Watashi Futari no Lotte – Ilze *Wedding Peach – Ryuck & Ohima (Ep. 9) *Wolf's Rain – Neze (Ep. 2) *Zatch Bell – Lucica (Ep. 40 & 41) Anime Films Lead Roles are in bold *Azuki chan – Kaoru Nishino *Bokutachi no Peace River – Betty *Crayon Shin chan Bakusui! Yumemi World Dai Totsugeki – Saki Nubatama *Crayon Shin chan Buriburi Okoku no Hiho – Prince Sunnokeshi *'Digimon movie 7' – Kotemon *The Doraemons Strange, Sweets, Strange? – Banana Sisters 1 *Dragon Half – Pia *Dr. Slump Arale no Bikkuri Ban – Arale Norimaki *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart – Marquis *Heartcatch Precure! Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show…Desu ka!? – Chypre *Here Is Greenwood – Reina Kisaragi *If I See You in My Dreams – Yoshio *The Glass Rabbit – Mitsuko Ei *Jungle Emperor Leo (2009 special) – Leo *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar Summer Special – Kanon *Marco From the Apennines to the Andes – Julietta *The Mystery of Nonomura Hospital – Momoko Itsuki *Naruto Find The Four Leaf Crimson Clover – Kaede Yoshino *New Cutey Honey – Black Maiden *Nezumi no Densha Nanatsu Ko Nezumi Series 1 – Matchi *One Piece Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, Huge Dream! – Milia *Penguin no Mondai Shiawase no Aoi Tori de Go Pen nasai – Victoria Yukimura *Pokemon Pikachu's PikaBoo – Ruriri *Precure All Stars DX2 Kibo no Hikari Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! – Princess Chocolate & Shypre *Precure All Stars New Stage Mirai no Tomodachi – Shypre *Precure All Stars DX3 Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai o Tsunagu Niji Iro no Hana – Shypre *Silent Mobius The Motion Picture 2 – daughter *Tales of Phantasia – Suzu Fujibayashi *Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday – Chocola Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Crash Team Racing – Pura *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games – Amy Rose *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games – Amy Rose *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Amy Rose *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Amy Rose *Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games – Amy Rose *Return to Popolo Crois A Story of Seasons Fairytale – Connie *Shadow the Hedgehog – Amy Rose *Sonic Advance 3 – Amy Rose *Sonic Adventure – Amy Rose *Sonic Adventure 2 – Amy Rose *Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed – Amy Rose *Sonic and the Black Knight – Amy Rose/Nimue *Sonic and the Secret Rings – Amy Rose *Sonic Battle – Amy Rose *Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric – Amy Rose *Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal – Amy Rose *Sonic Colors – Amy Rose *Sonic Forces – Amy Rose *Sonic Free Riders – Amy Rose *Sonic Generations – Amy Rose *Sonic Heroes – Amy Rose *Sonic Lost World – Amy Rose *Sonic Riders – Amy Rose *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Amy Rose *Sonic the Hedgehog – Amy Rose *Sonic Unleashed – Amy Rose *Tales of Phantasia – Suzu Fujibayashi Quotes Knownable Roles *'Amy Rose' Trivia *Her bloodtype is O'''. *Her star sign is a '''Pisces. *There's a rumor going around on Anime News Network saying she voices Coji Coji, but the rumor is untrue. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES